


Как пережить самоизоляцию

by Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Distance education, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Вольные размышления о победе над Таносом, побочные эффекты самоизоляции в Домике у Озера, работа за еду, розыгрыш видеоконференций в карты и необходимость все это совмещать с дистанционным обучением. И альпака Джеральд с новым модным шарфиком.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9304920
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	1. Желе из капусты

Если сейчас, сидя в домике у озера, предаться воспоминаниям, то победа над Таносом обошлась человечеству большой ценой.

Города, стоявшие несколько лет в руинах. Разорванные производственные цепочки. Сломанные люди. Неспособное удовлетворить двукратно подскочивший спрос производство товаров первой необходимости. Продовольственный кризис, энергетический кризис, кризис медицины.

Цена победы над Таносом была большой. Большой, но переносимой, потому что вернулся главный ресурс — люди. Более того, Тони Старк в очередной раз выжил, собрал себе руку, заменил сгоревшие мышцы и кожу на синтетические, а потом с новыми силами и помощью друзей и коллег рванул восстанавливать осыпающийся мир.

СтаркИндастриз снова меняла профиль, и теперь из высокотехнологичной компании, которая несколько лет была единственным серьезным оплотом фундаментальной науки и поставщиком специалистов для остановки или автоматизации производств, в прыжке переориентировалась на агропром, медицину, строительство и производство товаров первой необходимости, расконсервировала космодромы и вычищала орбиту от космического мусора, в который превратились за прошедшие годы оставшиеся без присмотра спутники, организовала курсы психологической адаптации, профориентации и образовательных программ для всех желающих.

Мир людей восстанавливался, заплатив большую цену за победу над Таносом, но отстояв свое право на жизнь. Перед врагами из космоса, но не перед собственными планетой и экосистемой, которые в ответ на насилие над временем и фундаментальными космологическими законами встретили вернувшихся магнитными бурями, погодными аномалиями, а через год — и зомби-крысами, которые из ниоткуда появились практически во всех городах одновременно и обещали снова стереть часть популяции, но уже другими методами. Они с тупой целеустремленностью на негнущихся лапах маршировали по улицам, но даже не догадывались, что можно попробовать проникнуть в квартиры. Человечество, привыкшее жить и выживать по законам военного времени, послушно спряталось по домам, пережидая, пока специалисты заливали улицы хлором, огнеметами сжигали полчища грызунов и лечили укушенных.

Против Таноса люди были бессильны. А вот против заразы они могли бороться, просто переведя работу и учебу на удаленку. Супергерои остались не у дел, уступая место производителям необходимых товаров и обычным людям, которые делали свою работу на улицах и в больницах.

У зомби-крыс не было ни единого шанса. Этот раунд обещал остаться за человечеством.

***

Самоизоляция началась довольно безобидно: закрылись развлекательные заведения, а следом школы и университеты отправили детей на незапланированный недельный отпуск. К концу этой недели отпуска нашествие крыс уже закрыло все магазины, выпустив в небо над городом тысячи дронов доставки, и заставило перевести всю возможную работу на удаленку.

В замкнутых пространствах люди быстро начали сходить с ума, разрывая соцсети флешмобами, фотографиями домашних животных в костюмах и воззваниями к высшим силам с клятвами в том, что они больше никогда не будут жаловаться на будильник, только бы их снова отпустили из дома на работу. И с балконов пытались расстреливать марширующих по улицам зомби-крыс горохом из трубочек.

Мэй практически сразу сообразила, чем дело закончится, так что послала Хэппи карантинку с предложением самоизолироваться вместе. Что характерно, Хэппи радостно согласился, так что буквально через пару часов вертолет доставил срочно самоэвакуировавшегося из собственной квартиры Питера к домику у озера, где его встретили с распростертыми объятиями.

Критически оценивая, провести три недели с Тони, Пеппер, Морган, Пятницей, Карен и Джеральдом было предпочтительнее, чем с тетей и Хэппи, потому что он бы там явно был третьим-лишним. Если бы не помер от смущения в первые же часы, не говоря уж о ночи.

— Питер, ты как раз вовремя, — обняла его Пеппер. — Рады тебя видеть.

— Я тоже рад, — заверил Питер, обняв сначала ее, а потом потрепав по пушистой шее Джеральда, подошедшего проинспектировать карманы новоприбывшего. — Только у меня с понедельника начнется дистанционная учеба, это ничего?

— Конечно, — заверила Пеппер. — Думаю, тебе будет удобнее всего экспроприировать террасу и заниматься на свежем воздухе, пока погода позволяет.

— И мы тебе будем помогать с учебой, — важно пообещала Морган, повиснув на ноге почти-что-братика.

— Или постараемся не мешать, — тоже обнял Питера Тони, после чего понизил голос и наклонился к самому уху. — Добро пожаловать в ад. Брифинги и совещания каждый вечер разыгрываются в настолки или карты. И я очень-очень надеюсь, что ты играешь плохо.

Тщательно взвесив услышанное, Питер обнял наставника в ответ.

— Буду вести совещания только в то время, когда у меня нет занятий, — сразу поставил он условие.

— Договорились, — с акульей улыбкой пообещал Тони, заставив Питера нервно сглотнуть.

Самоизоляция обещала стать незабываемой.

***

Питер скучающе грыз карандаш и разглядывал плавающих у берега уток, когда Тони с ноги распахнул дверь и выскочил из дома, после чего резко затормозил и сунул Морган Питеру на колени. Из динамиков ноутбука от одноклассников раздалось несколько сдавленных звуков, а тест тут же был забыт.

— Присмотри за ней! — крикнул Тони, перепрыгнув через ограждение террасы и сбегая дальше в сторону леса.

Помахав отцу вслед, Морган перевела взгляд на Питера, на лице которого медленно проступало отчаяние, и очаровательно улыбнулась. Пеппер выскочила из дома спустя буквально несколько секунд и осмотрелась с такой жаждой крови, что оккупировавшие кормушку белки предпочли убраться подальше и переждать.

— Тони Старк! Немедленно вернись, — заорала она. — Все равно найду и заставлю провести эту чертову видеоконференцию! Выходи, жалкий трус!

Ответом ей был безмятежный шелест ветра в кронах и хлопанье крыльев уток, которые тоже решили временно передислоцироваться на другую сторону озера. Пеппер медленно осмотрелась и подошла к Питеру.

— Учишься? Молодец, — она потрепала абсолютно белого Питера по голове, а потом поцеловала в макушку Морган. — Дорогие мои, если скажете, куда сбежал этот… Тони, то я вечером приготовлю вам любой десерт, какой только захотите.

— Нет! Лучше пообещай, что не будешь больше экспериментировать на кухне! — капризно заявила Морган, удобнее усаживаясь на коленях Питера и почти по-взрослому сложив на груди руки. Изобразила прищур. — Желе из капусты было отвратительным, беее!

Пеппер смутилась.

— Ладно, солнышко. Но только на три дня. Договорились? И желе ты все равно скормила Джеральду.

— Тогда десерт тоже включи в сделку, — решила Морган, после недолгих размышлений важно кивнув. — И пусть выбирает Питер!

— Договорились, — с серьезным видом пожала Пеппер руку дочери. — Питер выбирает какой у нас десерт после ужина. Только если с выпечкой, то заранее мне об этом скажешь, хорошо, дорогой мой? Кстати, не забудь, что ты вчера мне в дженгу проиграл два брифинга с отделом разработки и проверку отчетов.

— Я помню, Пеппер, — онемевшими губами произнес Питер, пытаясь оторвать полный ужаса взгляд от экрана, на котором отображался тест и иконки с видео одноклассников, которые выразительно молчали и прислушивались. — Завтра, да?

— Да, первый брифинг завтра. Ну что же, а теперь покажите-ка, куда сбежал мой муженек?

— Туда, — тут же ткнула пальчиком Морган в сторону леса. — Только он скорее всего потом вернулся и спрятался на моем дереве, потому что на другое дерево он залезть не может, а по земле ты его догонишь. Только не бей его сильно, мам. У нас сегодня вечер покера!

— Спасибо, солнышко. Питер, если она тебя отвлекает от учебы…

— Уже нет, — обреченно произнес Питер, прикрывая глаза.

Пеппер ободряюще сжала его плечо, после чего легко перемахнула через ограждение и пошла напрямую к указанному дочерью дереву. Морган ей вслед тоже помахала, а потом повернула ноутбук Питера к себе и сосредоточенно изучила экран.

— Ой, Пит, а у тебя тут тоже конференция! — развеселилась она. — Привет всем! Пит, а на них ты тоже орешь за неправильные расчеты? Да, точно орешь, иначе как бы ты от них добился такой тишины в эфире… И сказал бы сразу, что учеба — это совсем как работа, только задачки неинтересные.

Она размяла маленькие пальчики и шлепнула Питера по руке, когда тот потянулся закрыть ноутбук.

— Тут все легкое, я сейчас сделаю. Лучше следи, чтобы мама папу не очень сильно покалечила, сегодня твоя очередь его спасать. Он должен был провести конференцию с главами подразделений, но мы вместо этого вязали Джеральду шарф, так что она в чем-то права, — Морган быстро защелкала по клавиатуре, заполняя тест, который она успела прорешать в уме.

— Мистер Паркер, вы должны сами его решать, — наконец отмер преподаватель.

— Простите, это сейчас меньшая из моих проблем… Морган, в седьмом задании модуль не забудь, — проскулил Питер, спрятав лицо в ладонях и глухо оттуда постанывая. — За что мне все это!

Ветер тихо шумел в кронах деревьев, утки и белки ожидали окончания семейной драмы, а в переоборудованной под видео-конференц-зал гостевой спальне виртуально присутствующие главы отделений СтаркИндастриз терпеливо ждали, пока хоть кто-нибудь из обитателей лесного дома у озера согласится уделить им внимание.

— Готово! — заявила Морган, отправляя законченный тест и отпихивая ноутбук с такой силой, что он проскользил по стеклянному столику. Она спрыгнула с коленей Питера, а потом схватила его за руку и потянула. — Пошли, сами конференцию проведем. Я знаю, что сегодня они должны говорить всего лишь про расширение производства одноразовых мега-крысоловок с роевым искусственным интеллектом, так что ты справишься! Только быстрее, пока мама не сходила за стремянкой и силой не сняла папу с дерева.

Камера развернувшегося ноутбука отобразила безмятежный лес, объедающего куст годжи Джеральда в модном шарфе… и героиню Войны с Таносом, генерального директора СтаркИндастриз, Вирджинию «Пеппер» Старк, которая с видом разъяренной тигрицы нарезала круги вокруг дерева, нижнюю ветку которого оседлал герой Войны и победитель Таноса, гений, миллиардер, примерный семьянин и известный филантроп, Тони «Железный Человек» Старк, бессовестно уклоняющийся от суперважной видеоконференции, которую пошли за него проводить дети.

Самоизоляция у всех проходила по-разному и каждый сходил с ума по своему.

— Это еще что, — шокировано произнес Нед, пытаясь удаленно взломать ноутбук Питера, чтобы выбить его из видеоурока, пока на веб-камеру не попал еще какой-нибудь компромат. Хотя хуже уже и так быть не могло. — У меня вот соседи вчера достали перфоратор. Это помимо того соседа, который уже третий день мучает саксофон.

— Ага, — подхватила ЭмДжей. — А моя собака уже с ума сходит...

Перед камерой неожиданно появилось лицо Морган, которая вернулась за забытым ноутбуком.

— У тебя есть собака? А у нас только альпака и белки. Приезжайте самоизолироваться к нам, я всегда мечтала о собаке! — Морган восхищенно улыбнулась гениальности собственной идеи, после чего развернулась в сторону леса. — Ма-а-ам! Па-а-ап! А можно друзья Питера к нам приедут на самоизоляцию? Еще больше двух недель сидеть, а с ними можно будет играть в те настолки, для которых нужно шесть игроков! И их тоже можно заставить работать за еду!! И у них есть собака!!!


	2. Печенье с шоколадной крошкой

Главной ошибкой Тони было то, что на просьбу дочери взять в дом друзей Питера он не ответил привычным отказом, как было каждый раз, когда она порывалась усыновить енота или удочерить косулю, а громко поинтересовался, умеют ли они готовить. Вместо комментариев Пеппер метко ударила дерево в ствол, заставив Тони соскользнуть с качнувшейся ветки и, зажмурившись, повиснуть на руке.

Его оправдывало только то, что капустное желе и правда было отвратительным, а следующими в книге рецептов дорогой жены значились еще около пяти блюд из капусты, и, зная ее дотошность, приготовлены они будут все.

— Говорят, что умеют! Когда мы сможем их забрать?

Тони приоткрыл один глаз и тут же зажмурился обратно. Судя по выражению лица Пеппер, в лучшем случае его ждала участь пиньяты. В худшем — скормить капусту Джеральду ему больше не дадут.

***

Как оказалось, внезапной общеродительской солидарности не удивилась только Морган, с самого утра караулившая вертолетную площадку. Ну и собака, которая была готова на что угодно, только бы не сидеть в четырех стенах. С другой стороны, родителей ЭмДжей и Неда тоже можно было понять — в возможность избавиться на время самоизоляции от детей они вцепились бульдожьей хваткой, в кратчайшие сроки собрав чад и выкинув их из гнезда.

— Добро пожаловать, документы привезли? — требовательно протянул Тони руку к как пыльным мешком пришибленным ЭмДжей и Неду. — Ага, молодцы. Подписи родителей на месте, так что ближайшие десять дней мы с Пеппер отвечаем за то, чтобы вы не убились. Пит, твои друзья не будут убиваться?

Питер ничего не ответил, только обвел мрачным взглядом всех присутствующих, а потом развернулся и побрел к дому. Стараниями этих самых всех присутствующих он теперь боялся лишний раз открывать ноутбук, потому что дорогие одноклассники буквально засыпали его вопросами.

— Не будем, мистер Старк, — пообещала ЭмДжей, после чего с сомнением покосилась на Джеральда. Альпака задумчиво жевал волосы Неда. — Где я могу разместить собаку? Она спокойная, просто засиделась.

Не успели взрослые ответить, как нервы сдали у Морган. С почти ультразвуковым визгом она повисла на шее офигевшей от такого приветствия овчарки, а потом требовательно подергала за поводок, отбирая его у ЭмДжей.

— Она может спать на коврике у меня в комнате! А как ее зовут? А сколько ей лет? А она знает команды? А можно мы ее оставим? А можно мы этих двоих тоже оставим, они ведь друзья Питера, а друзья Питера — мои друзья? А можно мы еще заведем кошку? А можно…

Пеппер с улыбкой покачала головой, а потом подхватила одну из сумок и поманила подростков. Тони остался на площадке проверять реактор вертолета, прежде чем на автопилоте отправить его обратно в город.

— Пойдемте, я покажу гостевые комнаты. Заниматься будете с Питером на террасе. В блэкджек играете? Вот и славно. Больше людей, меньше шансов получить разнарядку на конференции или отчеты.

— Подождите, так это была не шутка? — Нед резко остановился и выронил из ослабевших рук сумку. — Мы и правда будем работать на СтаркИндастриз?!

— Там этой работы, — закатила глаза Пеппер. — С координацией справляется Пятница, она бы и соло могла брифинги-конференции проводить, но без формального живого начальника продуктивность падает, так что от вас надо будет только высиживать эти часы с умным лицом и иногда хмуриться. Ах да, еще порой приходится прикрикивать, чтобы все себя вели прилично. Если сможете прямо по ходу хоть в первом приближении проверять расчеты и теории, то будет совсем хорошо.

— А отчеты? — ЭмДжей оторвала взгляд от своей собаки, которая радостно вывалила язык и носилась с Морган между деревьев.

— Тоже ничего сложного, я покажу. Проверяет Пятница, надо просто ей помогать отделять ошибки человеческого фактора от саботажа. Это не сложно, объясним за пару минут… — Пеппер поднялась на террасу и открыла дверь в дом. — Проходите, мы вас уже внесли в систему безопасности… И сразу на второй этаж. Выбирайте, кто в какой гостевой комнате будет жить, обустраивайтесь, а потом ловите Питера. Думаю, он дуется в своей комнате, но его наверняка получится выманить на шоколадку.

Через приоткрытые окна доносился шум леса, хохот Морган и счастливый лай.

***

Тони мягко посадил маленький вертолет на площадку, а потом перекинул управление на автопилот.

— Точно ничего не забыли? — он спрыгнул на землю и принял у жены первый пакет. Рутина закупки продуктов слегка сбилась из-за увеличившегося количества резидентов. — Может стоило…

— Мы точно все закупили, — Пеппер чмокнула мужа в лоб и сунула ему следующий пакет, не собираясь говорить о своей тщательно просчитанной операции по «забыванию» капусты. Оставшиеся в кулинарной книге капустные блюда она собиралась просто проигнорировать, потому что эксперимент с желе ей припоминали до сих пор, да и сама она долго не могла забыть тот ужасный вкус. — Ты сам участвовал в составлении списка, если помнишь… Так, стоп. Подождите-ка, сколько у нас должно быть детей?

— Четверо, — Тони обернулся и пересчитал головы в той хохочущей куче-мале, которая образовалась рядом с озером. — Ну да, две головы с длинными волосами, две с короткими, одна собака и две белки, которых приручил Нед. Как он вообще это сделал? Эти дикие мохнатые твари даже тебе не давались! У Лидса точно есть какой-то секретный ген диснеевской принцессы…

— Тони, ты не о том думаешь, — Пеппер поджала губы и достала телефон. — Пять часов вечера. Все четверо играют на улице. Кто тогда ведет брифинг у НИОКР? И… И почему по данным Пятницы на брифинге такая чумовая продуктивность?!

Тони через плечо жены заглянул в данные и нахмурился.

— Или у нас сам собой завелся еще один гениальный подросток, или они клонировали меня. Или тебя. И все варианты мне не нравятся.

Ввалившись в видео-конференц-зал, Тони тут же вывалился обратно, поддерживая Пеппер, которая зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы не заржать. Аккуратно закрыл дверь и сполз по ней, рыдая от смеха.

— Почему мы сами до этого не додумались? — наконец смог он выговорить связную фразу.

— Не знаю. Но дети точно заслужили награду, — Пеппер стерла выступившие от смеха слезы и протянула мужу руку, чтобы помочь встать.

Тони предложенной рукой воспользовался, а потом привычно притянул Пеппер к себе за талию.

— Все заняты чем-то полезным и нас дергать точно в ближайшее время не будут… Как насчет того, чтобы использовать это время для себя? — выразительно пошевелил он бровями.

— Печенье с шоколадной крошкой будет выпекаться и доходить сорок минут, — Пеппер многообещающе улыбнулась. — Разгрузим продукты и отпустим вертолет, а потом ты поможешь мне замесить тесто. И эти сорок минут наши! Только сначала…

Пеппер приоткрыла дверь и, закусив губу, сделала несколько фото, чтобы потом подшить их к семейному альбому. В видео-конференц-зале альпака Джеральд невозмутимо лежал на диване, поджав ноги, и мудрым взглядом познавшего дзен смотрел на висящие голограммы впахивающих сотрудников НИОКР, которые впервые не пытались друг-друга переорать.

В условиях самоизоляции эффект новизны мотивировал лучше, чем даже командный рык непосредственного начальства.

***

За прошедшие дни ЭмДжей и Нед отлично влились в размеренный ритм жизни домика у озера и даже успели один раз заслужить наградные печеньки. Учеба тоже протекала достаточно размеренно. Вместе с Питером они отмалчивались на вопросы одноклассников, высиживали онлайн-лекции и даже наловчились сидя за одним столиком выбирать такие углы камеры, чтобы по заднему фону можно было предположить, что они сидят в разных локациях. Даже Джеральда привыкли на время уроков отгонять подальше.

Нед как раз подпирал голову и сбоку от ноутбука скармливал одной из своих белок семечки, когда дверь дома с пинка распахнулась, а на террасу выскочила Пеппер и сунула Морган на колени ЭмДжей, которая сидела ближе всех. Испуганная белка запрыгнула Неду на клавиатуру, помахивая перед камерой пушистым хвостом. Морган поудобнее устроилась на коленях старшей подруги и помахала преподавателю.

— Присмотрите за ней! — бросила Пеппер, перепрыгивая через ограждение.

ЭмДжей посмотрела на выразительно-невинную мордашку Морган, на удаляющуюся в сторону озера спину Пеппер, а потом над экраном ноутбука переглянулась с Питером, который в ответ выразительно поднял бровь. Тони вывалился из дома с видом дракона, чью сокровищницу обчистил удачливый и крайне бессовестный рыцарь.

— Вирджиния Старк! Прими поражение с честью! — Тони шумно выдохнул и окинул взглядом подростков. — Учитесь? Молодцы, что учитесь. Кто скажет, куда сбежала Пеппер, получит на два дня безлимитный доступ в мою мастерскую.

— И печенье с шоколадной крошкой?

— И печенье, — пообещал Тони.

Под звонкий фейспалм Питера три руки выразительно ткнули в сторону озера. Немного подумав, Питер, так и не отлепив ладонь от лица, свободной рукой ткнул туда же. Расплывшись в оскале и издав низкий грудной рык, Тони перемахнул через ограждение террасы и рванул в указанную сторону. Дождавшись, пока Нед уберет с клавиатуры белку, а Морган соизволит покинуть колени ЭмДжей, учитель как ни в чем не бывало продолжил лекцию.

Самоизоляционное сумасшествие приобретало такой феерический размах, что даже семейные супергеройские разборки на заднем плане больше не могли помешать учебному процессу.


	3. Брамбулеты из галактики М87 созвездия Девы

Когда по городам начали маршировать крысы, Харли сорвался из кампуса МИТ домой, в Теннесси, где с ледяным спокойствием раскидал вокруг дома ловушки, запитал систему активной защиты, которая бы испепелила крыс при первой же попытке зайти на газон вокруг дома, а потом героически объявил матери и сестре, что будет охранять их покой.

Ага. Кто бы его покой спас.

Первая неделя самоизоляции была еще ничего. На вторую он заперся в гараже, вылезая только чтобы помочь разгрузить дрон доставки из ближайшего продуктового. На третью неделю Харли сидел, подпирая спиной дверь, в которую с другой стороны стучала сестра, и пытался понять, как он докатился до жизни такой.

— Давай поиграем! — донесся из-за двери капризный голос. — Ну братец!

— С мамой поиграй!

— Она сказала, что раз ты сейчас дома, то играть со мной будешь ты!

Тем же вечером Харли невзначай объявил маме, что дом его стараниями полностью в безопасности, дополнительный контур защиты он закончил, так что имеет полное моральное право уехать. Куда? Да куда угодно, хоть к тому же Механику, в Дом у Озера, где, судя по словам Пятницы, было людно и интересно.

— Ну попробуй, — ответила ему мама, доставая из духовки яблочный пирог. — Насколько я знаю, арендовать сейчас летную технику не выйдет, все брошено на борьбу с крысами. А добираться наземным транспортом через всю страну…

Харли посмотрел на сестру, которая ему в ответ улыбнулась. Страшно улыбнулась, многообещающе. Он буквально почувствовал, как ему в волосы вплетают розовые бантики, а потом и вообще красят на манер куклы, и передернулся.

— Я точно что-нибудь придумаю.

С такой-то мотивацией… Харли снова передернулся и, забрав свой кусок пирога, сбежал в гараж. Ему предстояло обзвонить тех, с кем он за прошедшие месяцы в Доме у Озера познакомился.

К тому моменту, когда он наконец нашел себе такси, пирог успел остыть.

***

Когда в пятницу в прямой зоне видимости веб-камеры приземлился космический корабль, у Питера глаз все же задергался. Хорошо было только то, что урок уже заканчивался.

Прилет Стражей и Харли стал приятным сюрпризом для всех. Тем более приятным, что Ракета сразу после посадки полез разбирать правый ускоритель, и ремонт обещал затянуться минимум на неделю.

Ну, а особо приятным этот сюрприз был для Тони и Пеппер, которые воспользовались наличием в доме других «взрослых» и на несколько дней сбежали в город. Официальной причиной побега были объявлены какие-то дела в СтаркИндастриз, но все понимали, что на самом деле это только отмазка. Чете Старк просто требовался отдых от детей.

Выходные прошли сумбурно и весело: Стражи травили байки и сжигали траву на посадочной площадке, тестируя двигатели звездолета, по вечерам Драксу показывали плохие комедии, а Квилл хвостиком ходил за Недом, который в его глазах стал повелителем бесконечных архивов с музыкой… А потом наступил понедельник.

***

Шел предпоследний урок: Нед привычно кормил белок, собака ЭмДжей сидела под столом, иногда помахивая хвостом, а альпака Джеральд снова вел видеоконференцию. Даже Морган была нейтрализована, с Харли, Ракетой, Грутом и Квиллом ковыряясь в ускорителе. Дракс помогал Мантис и Небуле на кухне, а Тор верхом на Гром-Секире улетел в новый Асгард.

Казалось, что ничто не предвещает беды, но чутье Питера орало с самого утра.

— Мистер Паркер, какой вы выбрали вариант ответа в двенадцатом задании? — терпеливо привлек его внимание профессор, успевший за время карантина познать дзен.

— М? Эээ… Второй.

— Правильно. Продолжим…

Питер исподтишка осмотрелся. На шее дыбом вставали волоски. И предчувствие не обмануло.

— Ахаха! Позор межпланетный, кто полярность у концентратора поменял? Потому-то у вас ускоритель и отказал в итоге!

— А ну вернись, я тебя…!

— Ты лошара, Квилл! А ну стойте оба!

Из-за угла дома выскочила шумная и перемазанная в машинном масле процессия. Впереди мчался ржущий Харли, за которым с перекошенным от ярости лицом несся Квилл. Ракета бежал следом, воинственно сжимая в лапах гаечный ключ и требуя немедленно вернуться и все починить. Морган, похожая на растрепанную маленькую ведьму, сидела на плечах Грута и радостно визжала, размахивая разряженным бластером.

ЭмДжей и Нед только скучающе на них покосились, но у Питера окончательно сдали нервы…

— У нас урок! — заорал он, подскакивая. — Нам дадут учиться или нет?!

— Нет! Сдавай эксте-е-ерном! — прокричал Харли, пробегая мимо и начиная петлять между деревьями. — Что ты вообще в школе еще делае…?

Договорить он не успел, потому что первый же выстрел паутины заклеил ему рот. Следующей в ход Питер пустил паутинную сеть, прилепив друга к дереву. Квилл повис вниз головой, Ракета тоже не успел увернуться, а следом в паутинную ловушку влетели и Грут с Морган. В наконец повисшей тишине Питер опустил руку с шутером.

— Последний раз повторяю. Во время уроков мне нужна тишина на фоне! — он медленно сел, прямо под веб-камерой заменил картридж с паутиной, а потом солнечно улыбнулся. — Приношу извинения. Мистер Харрингтон, продолжайте, пожалуйста.

И, глядя на выражение лица Питера, никто из одноклассников не рискнул спросить о том, что они только что увидели. Да и больно живописно свисали на заднем плане с деревьев те, кто посмел нарушить тишину и душевное равновесие Паркера.

— Да-да, конечно… Итак, корпускулярная теория света…

Харли дожевал паутину и отплевался, набрал воздуха.

— С точки зрения квантовой физики, — громко перебил он. — Гораздо более реалистичной выгл… Ммм! Мммммм!

Питер, не глядя залепивший товарищу рот уже в два слоя, преданно уставился в веб-камеру.

— Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Преподаватель нервно сглотнул.

***

Небула распахнула дверь с такой силой, что едва не снесла ее с петель.

— Урок закончился десять минут назад. Почему вы еще не пришли мыть руки и обедать?

К ней на руки тут же запрыгнула Морган.

— Мы заняты, мы Харли убиваем! — важно объявила она. — Понарошку, но достаточно больно, чтобы он больше уроки не срывал!

Харли Кинер и правда бился в паутине. Небула вздохнула и поудобнее перехватила Морган.

— Питер! Потом убьешь Харли, а сейчас немедленно к столу! Если брамбулеты успеют остыть, то я сама вас всех убью!

— А что такое брамбулеты? — заинтригованно спросила Морган, мгновенно потеряв интерес к разборкам старших товарищей.

— Блюдо такое, — буркнул Ракета, подходя ближе и безуспешно пытаясь снять налипшую на шерсть паутину. — Берешь мангустин и пять минут жаришь на петеяровом масле.

— Мы ингредиенты аж из созвездия Девы тащили, — объяснила Небула до того, как Морган успел задать следующий вопрос. — Хотя мангустины на Земле тоже растут.

Морган расплылась в улыбке. Настоящая космическая еда!

— Пойдемте кушать брамбулеты! Я очень хочу попробовать!

***

Вечером из Нью-Йорка позвонили Тони и Пеппер, чтобы убедиться, что в Доме у Озера все идет хорошо.

— …и ускоритель отказал, потому что полярность стояла неправильная, так что поток фотонов повредил часть механизмов. А еще мы брамбулеты кушали! — хвасталась Морган перед голограммой родителей, взахлеб рассказывая события дня. — А Питер всех паутиной обстрелял, даже меня!

— Питер? — выразительно поднял бровь Тони.

— Харли мне пытался урок сорвать.

— Так ты это еще и во время урока сделал?!

Питер удрученно кивнул, а потом зло покосился в сторону сидящего в кресле Харли. Харли отнял от лица пакет замороженного горошка и показал язык.

— Кстати, а где Ракета? — поинтересовалась Пеппер. — Все остальные в сборе, а его я не вижу.

— Он не придет, — констатировала Небула.

— Но почему?

— Потому что он розовый! — захохотал Дракс. — Он смыл паутину и стал розовым!

Почти минуту тишину нарушал только смех Дракса.

— ЭмДжей, Нед, вы тут, похоже, единственные адекватные, — решил наконец Тони. — Что произошло?

— Паутина с шерсти не смывалась, так что енот взял в кладовой полный флакон шампуня, — объяснила ЭмДжей, рядом с которой кивал Нед. — Как выяснилось, некоторые компоненты дали с паутиной химическую реакцию и временно окрасили его. И это не розовый, а фуксия. И, естественно, я успела сделать фото.

— Делись!

ЭмДжей достала телефон и отправила фото очень мокрого, розового и злого енота, который скалился в камеру, придерживая на бедрах полотенце. Тони и Пеппер переглянулись и расхохотались. А заодно, не сговариваясь, решили вернуться домой раньше, чем собирались, потому что пропускать такое развлечение было самым настоящим преступлением.

***

Вечером Ракета все же смирился со своим новым окрасом и выполз в общую гостиную на первом этаже, и теперь с Тони, Питером и Харли ломал голову над проблемой правого ускорителя. Нед открывал для Квилла и Дракса мир музыкальных подборок. Пеппер хозяйничала на кухне, Морган и ЭмДжей осваивали искусство приготовления правильных брамбулетов под чутким руководством Небулы и Мантис.

Количество самоизолировавшихся гостей в Доме у Озера неуклонно росло.


End file.
